Binary Code
by Won17Woo
Summary: [UPDATE!] Ada yang salah dengan Jiwon. Ada apa sebenarnya? Find it out! DoubleB, Hanbin/B.I, Jiwon/Bobby, Jinhwan iKON Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Binary Code

Genre : Romance

Main Pair : DoubleB

Cast: DoubleB with Jinhwan

Rated : T

Summary : Ada yang salah dengan Jiwon. Ada apa sebenarnya? _Find it_ out! DoubleB, Hanbin, Bobby, Jinhwan iKON Fanfiction.

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **Kkeynonymous present**

 **Binary Code Teaser**

 _"_ _Kim Hanbin?" Tanya sang kurir. Hanbin mengangguk._

 _"_ _Ne,"_

 _"_ _Anda mendapat kiriman paket, silahkan tanda tangan dibagian sini." Hanbin dengan wajah bingungnya menandatangani kertas yang disodorkan oleh sang kurir._

 _"_ _Baiklah, terima kasih,"_

' _If you got the answer, just text me. See you tonight!_

 _p.s: Oh! And Happy Anniversary.'_

 _Oh my, Kim Hanbin, beside making a good song. You can do nothing_

 _Lets meet at our studio on 8.00 PM_

 **NEXT?**

Hai! I'm coming back after hibernation!

First, aku mau minta maaf karna belum bisa lanjutin 'teror' I just got writer block and dunno what to do with that fic. Maybe (its still maybe guys) I'll discontinue that fic.

And! This is my first DoubleB fanfic! Anyone ship them too?

Adakah yang tertarik?

REVIEW PLEASE ^^

 **Kkeynonymous**

 **080216, Smd**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Binary Code

Genre : Romance

Main Pair : DoubleB

Cast: DoubleB with Jinhwan

Rated : T

Summary : Ada yang salah dengan Jiwon. Ada apa sebenarnya? Find it out!

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **Kkeynonymous present**

 **Binary Code**

Semilir angin terlihat membelai lembut rambut seorang lelaki dengan hidung mancung yang tengah menatap sebal pada sebuah alat yang tengah digenggamnya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak lucu, merapalkan segala macam umpatan pada seseorang yang tengah ditunggu-tunggunya sedari tadi. Kakinya dihentak-hetakkan dengan tidak sabaran.

"Awas saja kalau dia melupakan janjinya," Keluhnya.

Kedua ibu jarinya dengan lincah bermain diatas layar ponselnya –sesuatu yang sedari tadi dipelototinya. Ia menempelkan ponsel itu pada indra pendengarnya, mendial seseorang. Mulutnya tak henti berkomat-kamit.

"Yak! _Pabbo-ya_! _Eodiya_?!" Semprotnya ketika telpon itu tersambung.

"Wow~ wow, _calm down baby_." Sahut si penerima telpon.

" _Calm down you said_ , _I've been waiting for you like a thousand year and you said calm down, what the fuck Kim_?" Si manis berkata tanpa jeda, membuat seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya terkekeh.

" _Turn around,_ "

"Kim Jiwon, aku sedang tidak bermain. Dimana kau sekarang?" Tangannya mengepal karena kesal, kakinya semakin capat menghentak-hetak tanah.

"Kim Hanbin, _I said turn around_." Perintah lelaki yang bermana Jiwon itu. Hanbin, dengan memutar bola mata malas, akhirnya berbalik. Netranya menemukan seorang lelaki dengan _jawline_ setajam pisau tengah berdiri menghadap dirinya –Oh! Jangan lupakan senyum bodoh yang terpahat diwajahnya.

"Yak! _Fuck you_ Kim Jiwon," Umpatnya, disambut dengan tawa dari lelaki dihadapannya.

" _Sorry for being late_. Ada sedikit masalah distudio," Jiwon mendudukkan diri disampin Hanbin, digenggamnya tangan kiri si manis.

" _Forgive me please_?" Dibawanya tangan itu kebibirnya, dikecupinya tangan yang tengah digenggamnya. Hanbin tersenyum ditahan.

" _Fuck_ Kim, kau tau aku tidak bisa benar-benar marah padamu," Hanbin membuang napas kesal.

" _That's good then, kajja_?" Ajak Jiwon, dibalasi anggukan oleh Hanbin. Mereka berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

[–]

"Toko buku?" Hanbin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pasalnya kekasihnya yang terkenal dengan _swag_ nya yang keterlaluan itu tidak pernah sekalipun mengajaknya ke toko buku, karna –yeah setahu Hanbin, Kim Jiwon _rarely read a book_.

"Kau tidak salah masuk toko 'kan Kimbab?" Tanya Hanbin dengan wajah bingungnya.

" _Ani_ ," Jiwon menarik tangan Hanbin untuk menelusuri toko itu. Hanbin hanya mengikuti Jiwon yang sibuk memilih buku tentang–

" _Binary code_?" Jiwon hanya mengangguk, matanya terfokus pada buku yang berada ditangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan kode binary?" Tanya Hanbin penasaran.

"Entahlah," Hanbin mencibir kesal, merasa diabaikan oleh sang kekasih.

"Ayo kita bayar buku ini," Jiwon kembali menyeret Hanbin menuju kasir.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari toko buku itu. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah Jiwon. Sedangkan Hanbin lagi-lagi dibuat kesal karena sang kekasih terlihat mengacuhkannya.

"Yak! Katakana sesuatu. Sebenarnya untuk apa kau membawaku berkeliling seperti ini?" Tanya Hanbin kesal.

"Tentu saja untuk berkencan!" Sahut Jiwon, lengkap dengan senyum jenakanya.

"Tch. Kencan? Sejak kapan kau menyukai hal semacam itu?" Hanbin mencibir. Kali ini Jiwon tidak lagi tersenyum jenaka, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Tidak menyukai kencan ini?" Tanyanya. Hanbin terkesiap, bukan, bukannya ia tidak suka, hanya saja ini terlalu tidak-Jiwon menurut Hanbin.

"B-bukan begitu. _This is just, not your style_ ," Jiwon mengangguk, sinar matahari terlihat menyinari wajahnya yang tersenyum. Membuat sesuatu diantara dada Hanbin berdenyut kencang. Ia memalingkan wajahnya –yang terlihat sedikit bersemu.

"Hey, kau ingat besok hari apa?" Tanya Jiwon tiba-tiba. Hanbin terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Ah! _Our fifth anniversary right_?" Seru Hanbin. Jiwon mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kau melupakannya?" Tanya Jiwon dengan mata menyipit. Hanbin dibuat gelagapan, ia menghindari tatapan intimidasi dari Jiwon.

"Ah, _I see, so you forget about our anniversary right_?"

" _No_! _Ofcourse I remember_ ," Jawab Hanbin sedikit panik, Jiwon menyembunyikan senyumnya, Hanbin terlihat lebih manis jika sedang panik.

" _Alright_ ,"

[–]

Kencan itu berakhir distudio tempat mereka biasa berkencan. Mereka membuat lagu dan koreografi di studio ini. _They call it 'a date'_.

Hanbin sibuk berputar-putar dikamarnya saat ini. Satu jam yang lalu ia tiba dikediamannya, lalu ia mulai melakukan hal ini semenjak itu. Ia berkali-kali menggigiti kukunya, sesekali mengacak-acak rambut halusnya dan berakhir dengan geraman kesal dari tenggorokannya.

"Jinan _hyung_!" Serunya pada ponselnya.

"Hn, _wae_?" Sahut Jinhwan.

" _Hyung what should I do_? _I forget about my anniversary_!"

" _Mwo_?! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan hari penting seperti itu? _Ya, neo pabbo-ya_?" Hanbin meremas rambutnya kesal, Jinhwan benar. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hari special seperti ini?

"Banyak lagu yang harus aku selesaikan _hyung_ , kurasa karna itu aku melupakannya," Jelas Hanbin.

" _Such a workaholic. Jigeum mwo_?"

"Tolong aku untuk mencari hadiah," Hening, Jinhwan tidak mengatakan apapun.

" _Hyung_ , kau disana?" Tanya Hanbin yang dibalas dengan dengungan singkat oleh Jinhwan.

"AH! Aku tau,"

[–]

Ting Tong..

Hanbin mengerjapkan kedua matanya, ia ditarik paksa dari dunia mimpi oleh bunyi bel yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

" _Hold on, I'm coming_ ," Ia berjalan dengan mata setengah terbuka. Dengan malas ia membuka pintu apartementnya. Seorang lelaki dengan seragam berwarna orange dan sebuah kotak ditangannya menjadi pemandangan yang ditangkap oleh kedua mata Hanbin.

"Kim Hanbin?" Tanya sang kurir. Hanbin mengangguk.

" _Ne_ ,"

"Anda mendapat kiriman paket, silahkan tanda tangan dibagian sini." Hanbin dengan wajah bingungnya menandatangani kertas yang disodorkan oleh sang kurir.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," Sang kurir hendak berbalik sebelum Hanbin menahan tangannya.

"Dari siapa paket ini?" Tanyanya.

" _Mianhamnida,_ pengirim tidak ingin identitasnya diberitahu pada anda. Saya permisi," Sang kurir berbalik dan pergi dari hadapan Hanbin.

Hanbin mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa berwarna putih miliknya. Matanya sibuk memindai kotak yang sekarang berada ditangannya. Kotak berwarna biru langit dengan pita berwana pink sebagai hiasan diatas penutupnya, kotak yang terlihat sangat _girly_ untuk diberikan pada Kim Hanbin – _The representative of Hiphop_.

"Apa ini salah kirim?" Gumamnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia membuka kotak tersebut.

Sebuah jam tangan _branded_ berwarna hitam terlihat oleh netra milik lelaki berhidung mancung itu. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, _for god's sake_ itu adalah jam yang sangat diinginkannya!

Dikeluarkannya perlahan jam itu, ia mendapati sebuah kertas dibawah jam yang menjadi fokusnya sedari tadi. Kertas dengan amplop berwarnya biru malam, untuk sejenak ia melupakan jam tangan yang sangat disukainya itu.

' _01010111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01001101 01100001 01110010 01110010 01111001 00100000 01001101 01100101 00111111'_

Dahi lelaki itu berkerut dalam. _What the hell is this shit_? Batinnya.

' _If you got the answer, just text me. See you tonight!_

 _p.s: Oh! And Happy Anniversary.'_

Oh, jadi semua ini ulah kelinci jelek itu? Lagi-lagi Hanbin mengumpat dalam hatinya. Demi semua lagu yang telah ia buat, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua kode-kode ini!

 _Fuck you Kimbab_.

[–]

Hanbin tengah berkutat dengan ponse pintarnya saat ini. Semenjak ia mendapat paket misterius dari sang kekasih dengan kode-kode bodoh –ini hanya pendapat Hanbin– ia mulai berselancar didunia internet untuk setidaknya mengerti dengan kode-kode itu, dan demi tuhan ini bahkan sudah 11.800 detik lamanya ia berkutat dengan benda-benda itu, tapi ia bahkan tidak bisa memecahkan satu huruf pun.

 _Oh my, Kim Hanbin, beside making a good song. You can do nothing._ Keluhnya dalam hati.

Ponselnya bergetar. Nama 'Kim Jinhwan ' tertera dilayar ponselnya. Dengan cepat diangkatnya panggilan itu.

" _Ne, wae hyung_?"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan hadiahnya?"

"Astaga! Aku lupa dengan hadiah itu!" Hanbin dengan panik berlarian didalam kamarnya.

"Ya! Kim Hanbin, _neo jinjja pabbo-ya_ , apa kau menerima paket?" Tanya Jinhwan. Seketika itu juga Hanbin menghentika tingkah absurdnya.

" _Ne,_ dari mana kau tau _hyung_?" Tanya Hanbin bingung.

"Jiwon bercerita padaku, kau tak perlu memberinya hadiah. Pecahkan saja kodenya!" Dengan itu Jinhwan memutuskan sambungan telponya.

"Yak! Yak! _Hyung_! Aish," Hanbin mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Ia kembali harus berkutat dengan kode itu, padahal ia sebenarnya ingin meminta bantuan pada _hyung_ tercintanya itu.

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada jam yang tergeletak diatas meja nakasnya.

12.00

' _Shit, I don't have much time_ ,' Keluhnya dalam hati.

" _I swear I'll kill you after this, Kimbab_." Desisnya. Sayang sekali kau tak akan bisa membunuh kelinci kesayangan mu itu Kim Hanbin.

[–]

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.04 PM. Hanbin tersenyum puas melihat kertas yang sedang digenggamnya. Setelah melalui perjuangan panjang dan melelahkan, akhirnya ia bisa memecahkan kode-kode itu. Pipinya sedikit memerah. Senyum terus terlukis diwajah manisnya.

"Kim Jiwon, aku tidak tahu kau bisa menjadi seperti ini." Bisiknya, terdengar malu-malu.

Ia kembali berkutat dengan segala macam hal yang sedari tadi mengelilinginya. Menulis jawaban atas kode yang telah diberikan sang kekasih.

Dimenit ke 36, akhirnya ia selesai menuliskan jawaban untuk sang kekasih. Masih dengan senyum diwajahnya ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan diponselnya.

' _01010011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01010111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100001_

 _p.s: Lets meet at our studio on 8.00 PM!'_

[–]

 **-OWARI-**

HAI! I'm back~

How was it?

Maaf kalo terlalu pendek. It's been 1.401 words.

Buat yang nunggu terror, mianhae belum bisa updet :' sudah gak ngerti sama jalan alur yang aku buat :'

Kayanya bakalan beneran di-discontinue deh :' maaf sekali ya.

But, don't worry be happy. I'm going to make some fic, genre and plot will be kind of similar with terror, but not same/?

Tapi gatau bakaln di post kapan, mungkin setelah ada tulisan end di akhir ceritanya :D biar engga PHP lagi.

Maafkan diriku~~~

Oiya, btw yang diatas itu binary kode. Kalian bisa cari diinternet kalo mau cari tau pesan dari Bobby ke B.I ^^

Makasih juga buat yang udah mau baca dan review ^^

And~ that's it! See you in next fic ^^

-XOXO-

 **Kkeynonymous**

 **080216, Smd**


End file.
